ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Stiles
Moved from Vfd ;"Stiles" : This disambiguation page is unnecessary because there are currently only two pages that link to it, and only one person (Stiles (Captain)) with that exact name. I think this page should be deleted, and then Stiles (Captain) should be moved to Stiles, and then the redirect should be deleted. I realize that when people search for "Stiles" chances are they are looking for Andrew Stiles instead, but I feel that a disambig note at the top of the Stiles (Captain) page should suffice.--Tim Thomason 08:31, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) * Neutral. It doesn't seem completely necessary, but it also doesn't seem entirely useless either. Wait... did that make sense? --From Andoria with Love 10:41, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) **Well, the thing about a disambig is that it is needed when two or more articles share the same name and it's assumed that a casual fan could be looking for any/either of them. This case is an unnecessary disambig because there is really only one actual character with the name "Stiles" (the other character being named "Andrew Stiles"). I feel that a disambig note on top of the articles will make the disambig unnecessary (as the disambig information is spread on those two articles).--Tim Thomason 11:36, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) * Hmmm... okay, that works for me. Delete and post disambig notices on the top of the articles. --From Andoria with Love 11:39, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) *I agree, with only one "Stiles" we don't need a disambiguation page - should be enough. However, as no content is deleted, I don't think we need the complete deletion procedure and will just move the pages now. -- Cid Highwind 12:49, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) *I re-wrote the "Stiles" article, changing it's focus to a description of the extended Stiles family.Aurelius Kirk 14:03, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) **I already changed that again (sorry, hadn't seen this comment yet), trying to merge your recent additions with the former content while putting the focus back on the captain, because that Stiles was the most important one in the discussion. Also, this article already has the personnel categories which would otherwise have to be removed. Should we perhaps discuss this further on Talk:Stiles? -- Cid Highwind ***'oppose' -> I agree with discussing this on a talk page --i posted a question on Talk:Andrew Stiles some time ago -- because I'm not sure he is named Andrew Stiles. The disambiguation is because he should probably be listed under Stiles (Lieutenant) until someone can provide a satisfactory answer: did the first name "Andrew" appear in an episode script or dialogue? I'm not sure proof exists for this: and if he has no canon first name, the article "Stiles" should disambiguate between Stiles (Captain) and Stiles (Lieutenant). -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk ****I'm sorry, I should have checked Andrew Stiles' talk page before posting this. I figured it was pretty well confirmed that his name was Andrew Stiles, and didn't know that it was an unsure subject. In which case, I withdraw my original implied vote for delete on the subject, even though it was already deleted once.--Tim Thomason 23:43, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) *Since we now have three pages, the disambiguation seems necessary. Striking my earlier vote, I now vote to keep. -- Cid Highwind 23:54, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) *I change to keep as well. --From Andoria with Love 03:06, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC)